knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Sloboda, Pravda i Demokratija - Muslimani Amerike
Muslimani su pokazali svoje pravo lice u New Yorku, oni su ništa drugo nego teroristi”. Posmatrao sam iz ugla univerzitetske kafane kako Morrel la ’Mont završava svoju verziju događaja od prije dva dana. Omanja grupa studenata ga je pažljivo slušala, očito odobravajući njegov pogled na njujoršku tragediju. Morrel je Francuz iz Montreala, čiji su roditelji, prije tridesetak godina, u Kanadu došli iz Nice. Srednje građe, elegantan, sa crnom kovrdžavom, kosom, sjajnom od gela, živih i krupnih očiju, od drugih studenata Kanađana razlikovao se višom inteligencijom, upotrebom akademskih riječi, lijepim manirima i veoma privlačnim načinom prezentacija na završnim ispitima. Već nekoliko mjeseci smo dijelili razred u vankuverskom kampu «University of Pheonix» iz USA. Ovaj stari i ugledni američki univerzitet je prije nekoliko godina počeo sa novim programom studiranja, namijenjenim isključivo stalno zaposlenim. Predavanja su bila dva puta navečer u sedmici, dok je treći dan bio ostavljen za grupni rad. Jedan predmet se obrađivao mjesec dana, uz tri završna pismena rada, koji su bili uvjet za završni test i usmenu prezentaciju. Test je bio baziran na udžbeniku, a prezentacija na samoodabranoj temi koja je povezana sa obrađivanim predmetom. Pošto se radilo o studiranju biznis menadžmenta, polagala se velika pažnja na prezentaciju kao kasniju komunikacijsku osnovu za upravljanje kompanijama, prodaju, sklapanje ugovora, predstavljanje proizvoda i komunikaciju sa internacionalnim marketom. Svaki student je imao petnaest do dvadeset minuta da se, pred razredom i profesorom, predstavi kao biznismen. Ocjenjivalo se sve, od vanjske pojave, držanja, upotrebe jezika, fraza, videodispleja, poznavanja teme, do uvjerljivosti onoga o čemu se govori. Ovakav način ispita je bio atraktivan studentima jer su dosta učili slušajući prezentaciju drugih. Biznis menadžment je postao nauka isprepletena sa dobrim poznavanjem sociologije, psihologije, demografije, ekonomije, prava i osobina raznih etničkih zajednica, sve u funkciji prelaska na internacionalni market, uz dobro poznavanje odnosa koji vladaju na njemu. Morrel je bio posljednji prezentator prije pauze. Kao i uvijek, oduševio je sve sadržajnom obradom teme. sada je to bio uticaj «Zlatne groznice» na naseljavanje ljudi na sjeverni dio američkog kontinenta. Pomagao se videodisplejom, tako da je, uz prikaz događaja i ljudi, na kraju zaključio da je Amerika uvijek bila zemlja nade i sna ljudima širom svijeta. Naklanjajući se profesoru i studentima, poput pozorišnog glumca, dobio je dug aplauz. Uživao je u tome i svoj nastup je, po zvršetku časa, proširio u kafani uz večernju kahvu, uz aktuelnu temu «September 11 in New York». – Morrel, imam nekoliko pitanja – obratio sam mu se. – Svakako, pitaj. Volim odgovarati! – nasmijao se široko, pokazujući zdrave bijele zube. – Kad se spomenu muslimani, šta ti prvo padne na um, osim ovog posljednjeg zaključka da su teroristi? Morrel pogleda uokolo. Pokretom čovjeka sigurnog u sebe, podiže nadmeno glavu i krenu sa odgovorom: – Naravno, ne mogu svi biti teroristi, ali se terorizam, u zadnjih dvadesetak godina, najviše povezuje s njima. Ja ne poznam dovoljno iznutra muslimane, ali kad pomislim na njih, padne mi napamet nekoliko stvari. Prva je da su tamnopute kože, opasnog izgleda, imaju duge brade, turbane na glavama, široku i bijelu odjeću. Primitivnih su običaja. Žene su im pokrivene, imaju ih više, tuku ih. U njihovim zemljama je nedostatak tolerancije, demokratije i edukacije, pa su zaostali i nepismeni u većem procentu. Slušao sam uobičajen američki pogled na muslimane i njihove zemlje. Morrel je još jednom potvrdio da je sljedbenik teze koju američki mediji već decenijama naturaju svom običnom i neukom državljaninu. – Maloprije si, u razgovoru, spomenuo i riječ džihad. Jesi li siguran šta ta riječ znači? – Svakako! To je muslimanski sveti rat protiv kršćana! – Znaš li šta je to inkvizicija? nastavih sa pitanjima. Morrel se zamisli, očigledno ne znajući šta znači ova riječ. – Dobro, nije važno, inkvizicija se dogodila u Evropi, dok “civilizovane” Amerike nije ni bilo, pa mnogi ovdje i ne znaju šta to znači. Koja je tvoja religija Morrel? - Ja sam kršćanin! – odgovori. – Jesi li pročitao Bibliju? – Naravno da jesa. A ti, koje si vjere? – upita me. – Možda će te odgovor iznenaditi. Ja sam musliman. Moj izgled baš ne odgovara onom tvom opisu muslimana. Ali, taj sam, još od rođenja. Lice mu se promijeni i, ne dopuštajući da se zbuni, lagahnp mi se osmjehnu. Učinih isto. Pokupi sa stola skriptu i krenuh u učionicu da bih se pripremio za predstojeću prezentaciju. – Tema moje večerašnje prezentacije je trebala biti «Obrada ljestvice ljudske potrebe», najpoznatijeg američkog sociologa i psihologa dr. Abrahama Maslowa. Međutim, potaknut onim što se dogodilo u New Yorku i reakcijama ovdašnje javnosti na to, želim proširiti temu svojim pogledom na vezu između ljudske spoznaje, predrasuda i zablude, kao granice gdje se čovjek prestaje vladati po instiktu i prelazi da razumom i savješću donosi odluke. Počet ću definicijama doktora Maslowa o pet nivoa teorije ljudske potrebe. Lagahno sam napravio uvod, prelazeći sa lica na lice studenata, s namjerom da stupim u direktan kontak sa svakim. Profesor Bill Mercer, doktor sociologije i psiholgije, sjedio je pri dnu učionice. Bio je to živahni, duhoviti pedesetogodišnjak, s crvenim, jačim brkovima, proćelav, irskog porijekla, sa načinom predavanja kakav nikad prije nisam sreo. Privlačnim humorom i glumačkim gestovima, pravio je presjek socijalnih zbivanja kroz historiju i tako studentima predmet sociologije učinio veoma atraktivnim i zanimljivim. Kao vrhunac svoje karijere, spominjao je University of Belfast i osam godina predavanja na njemu. Očigledno, bio je zadovoljan mojim početkom i, manirom visokog intelektualca, naslonio se na stolicu, spuštajući do pola nosa debele naočale. – «Ljestvica ljudske potrebe» je teorija dr. Abrahama Maslowa (1910.-1970.), centralne figure humanističke psihologije dvadesetog stoljeća u Americi. Dr. Maslow je sa naučnim istraživanjima počeo četrdesetih godina, da bi svoje prve teorije objavio 1954., u knjizi “Motivacija i ljudska osobitost”. Sa istraživanjem osnovnih ljudskih potreba je završio krajem šezdesetih i javnosti predstavio konačnu verziju svoje teorije. Shematski prikaz ove ljestvice izgleda poput piramide podijeljene na pet nivoa. Oni su ovisni jedni od drugih i, bez zadovoljenja nižeg, ne može se preći na viši. Široko bazično podnožje i prvi stepen je biološko-fizička potreba, kao što su kisik, hrana, voda, toplota, odjeća i drugo. Ova potreba je najača i bez nje nema opstanka. Osoba sa zadovoljavanjem ove potrebe opstaje ili, bez nje, umire. Drugi stepen je potreba za zaštitom i sigurnošću, najčešće u opasnim situacijama, kao što su vremenske nepogode i ratovi. Ova potreba je najizraženija kod djece i odraslih osoba koji se ne mogu brinuti sami o sebi. Treći nivo je socijalni ili osjećaj pripadnosti jednom društvu u vidu davanja i primanja ljubavi te emotivnog doživljavanja svoje ličnosti u krugu osoba istih sklonosti. Četvrti nivo je potreba za samopoštovanjem i samopouzdanjem. Ako ova potreba nije zadovoljena, osoba se osjeća slabom, inferiornom i niže vrijednom. Peti i zadnji nivo, koji je, ujedno, dostupan samo manjem procentu osoba, jest samorealizacija ili samoiskazivanje u vidu umjetnosti, nauke, sporta, muzike i drugih oblasti života. Ljudi koji dostignu ovaj novo posjeduju talent, kreativni su, jaki i prefinjeni do savršenstva u zadovoljavanju svih svojih čula. Ovaj nivo dostižu istaknuti umjetnici, naučnici, sportisti i drugi. Fizičko-biološka, sigurnosna i socijalna potreba mogu biti zajedničke i životinjama, dok se čovjek četvrtim nivoom počinje odvajati od njih razumom i karakterom. Tokom govora sam crtao shemu piramide i, sa jednog na drugi nivo, prelazio mirnim i ubjedljivim glasom. Nastojao sam ostvariti što veći vizuelni kontakt sa slušaocima. Na profesorovom licu se moglo primijetiti da mu je tema zanimljiva. – Kompletno sjeveroameričko društvo u svim aspektima života je prihvatilo ovu teoriju i vlada se prema njoj. Čovjek bi pomislio kako je dr. Abraham Maslow mislio i na vanamerička društva i izvukao i iz njihovih potreba osnovu za dokazivanje svoje teorije. Moram vas malo razočarati i reći da su u Evropi ovaj naučnik i njegova teorija gotovo nepoznati. Poznatiji je, recimo, dr. Freud i njegovo objašnjenje ljudske psihe kroz seksualne i druge frustracije nego naoko sasvim prihvatljiva teorija o ljudskim osnovnim potrebama. Dr. Maslow je sačinio teoriju radeći i živeći u matrijalističkom drustvu, gdje jedinka prije misli na dobru hranu, kaput ili sklonište, nego na knjigu ili operu. Meni je tek sada jasno zašto su kanadski vojnici u opkoljene bosanske gradove donosili lijekove i hranu, a ne oružje, da se narod sam brani. Dakle, tačno po teoriji Maslowa: prvo hrana, a onda ćemo vidjeti kako doći do sigurnosnog nivao. Koje li ironije!? Poginuti sit, da bi humanitarci rekli da su ispunili svoju misiju, vladajući se po teoriji uvaženog doktora. Također, mogli ste vidjeti na televiziji da su u ljudi u Sarajevu, pod kišom granata i snajperskih metaka, imali sadržajan kulturni život. Zadovoljavali su, po teoriji dr. Maslowa, visoki četvrti i peti nivo ljudske potrebe, dok nisu imali ispunjenu ni biološko-fizičku, ni sigurnosnu potrebu. Na primjeru mog naroda, pada ova teorija, sa porukom da je negdje, na drugom kraju svijeta, duhovnost ispred materijalizma. Ustvari, uvijek je i bila, ali se zaboravilo na to. Mislio sam završiti moje predavanje sa ovim zaključkom. Međutim, jedan večerašnji događaj me doveo u situaciju da pokušam primijeniti zadnja dva nivoa ljestvice ljudske potrebe na današnjicu i, specijalno, na preključerašnji teroristički napad na New York. Neznanje ili stvaranje svoga stava na osnovu tuđih pogrešnih teorija, stvara trend pratioca moguće zablude. Akademsko obrazovani ljudi bi trebali svoje stavove bazirati na istini i samo istini. Samo sa istinom, a ne sa zabludom, može se ostvariti samopoštovanje i samoiskazivanje. Kod prirodnih nauka, kao u matematici, definicije aksioma počinju: «Istina je i samo istina», što znači da bez toga nije ispunjen zahtjev daljnje proceduru u dobijanju tačnog rezultata u matematičkoj operaciji. U društvenim naukama se definicije mijenjaju u odnosu na psihološko stanje pojedinca, kao i i odnosu na njegov odnos prema društvu. U ovom dijelu moje prezentacije ću vam prvo postaviti nekoliko pitanje i sa tim otvoriti jedan vid tribine, u kojoj svi sudjeljemo. Cilj mi je da, na kraju, svi budemo zadovoljni novim spoznajama. – Martin, po tvome mišljenju, u kojoj zemlji ima najviše demokratije?” Martin je bio viši poštanski službenik koji je dobio stipendiju kanadske pošte da završi univerzitet i, sa stečenim znanjem, preuzme mjesto menadžera glavne pošte u vankuverskom predgrađu Langley. Bio je visok i debeo tridesetogodišnjak, čija je prezentacija o tetovaži i bušenju ušiju, nosa, jezika, obrva i drugih organa pokazala da se radi o prilično čudnom čovjeku. Martin uspravi glavu i odgovori: – Naravno, nema nigdje idealne demokratije, ali Amerika i Kanada predvode najdemokratskije zemlje na svijetu. – Hvala, Martine. James, misliš li da bi predsjednik USA mogao biti, recimo, Kinez, Indijanac, Japanac; crnac ili žena? – Niko od tih, nikad! – reče kratko James. Ovaj mladić je bio treća generacija crnogorskog doseljenika iz Bara. Omalehn, dežmenjkast, kose crne kao ugarak, uvijek nasmijan i spreman na šalu, ni imenom ni stasom nije sličio svojim crnogorskim precima. Kad sam čuo kako se preziva, na prvoj pauzi poslije predstavljanja profesora i programa, prišao sam mu i na našem jeziku upitao odakle je. Blago se nasmiješio i rekao da zna samo nekoliko riječi, i to uglavnom psovki, koje su mu ostale od djeda. U daljnjem razgovoru sam utvrdio da je James potpuno asimilirani Kanađanin, iako su mu i otac i mati iz naših krajeva. Oni su imali veliku garažu za popravak i prodaju automobila, radili mnogo, zanemarili održavanje svojih običaja i, na kraju, došli dotle da sa rođenom djecom pričaju tuđim jezikom. – Roshara, koje su najčasnije žene kod kršćana? – Časne sestre. – One su pokrivene, je li tako? – Da, jesu! Odgovorila je tridesetopetogodišnja uspješna poslovna žena. Roshara je vodila marketinšku kompaniju, zarađujući više od sto pedeset hiljada dolara godišnje. Zbog posla se, sa dvoje djece, preselila iz Bostona u Vankuver. Rastavila se sa mužem odmah po rođenju drugog dijeteta i nastavila živjeti veoma slobodnim životom... Nižeg je rasta, veoma atraktivna, znala je često dolaziti na nastavu u tijesnim farmerkama i uskoj majici, koja je sezala do pupka. Svaki put kad bi se nagela, majica se zadizala i u podnožju leđa joj se ukazivao tetovirani zmaj, čiji se rep gubio u unutrašnjosti hlača. Na prednjoj strani stomaka joj se sjajila naušnica u probušenom pupku. Tetoviranje i bušenje gotovo svih dijelova tijela je, naprosto, preplavilo Ameriku i Roshara je bila samo jedna od sljedbenica novog američkog trenda. – Morrel, misliš li da je zabranjena bigamija u USA? – Svakako! Imati više žena, to je protiv američkog zakona! – Još jedno pitanje... za tebe. Misliš li da je Amerika zemlja u kojoj se poštuju ljudska prava? – Svakako je vodeća zemlja u poštivanju ljudskih prava! – Hvala vam! Sad ću pokušati vaše odgovore staviti u funkciju «istine i samo istine», u koju ste vi, očigledno, ubijeđeni, ili vaše zablude, kako sam ja ubijeđen. Naravno, istina može stvoriti ubjeđenje. Međutim, ubjeđenje ne mora biti istina. Pođimo redom obrađivati jednu po jednu tezu. Možda i sami otkrijete koliko je malo istine u vašim ubjeđenjima... Kad pitate Amerikanca šta je osnova njegovog društva, dobit ćete odgovor: «Sloboda, pravda i demokratija». Ove tri odrednice su vezane jedna za drugu i u direktnoj su ovisnosti. Krenimo od zadnje. Demokratija je velika riječ i uvijek počinje od ljudske težnje da se proširi što je više moguće. Uz demokratiju se veže tolerancija, kao nezaobilazni sastavni dio demokratije. Amerikanci kažu da je njihova demokratija najbolja, a James reče da, recimo, žena ili crnac ne mogu biti predsjednici USA. Amerikanci, isto tako, kažu da u muslimanskim zemljama i njihovim zakonima nema mnogo demokratije. I pored ovoga, u Pakistanu, prvoj islamskoj državi 20. stoljeća, glasači biraju dva puta Benazir Buto za predsjednicu, koja, kao žena, po islamskom zakonu, šerijatu, ne može to biti, jer šerijat ne dozvoljava ženama da budu vladari, vojskovođe i sudije. Međutim, i najtvrđi muslimanski radikali poštuju izbor svog naroda i demokratski pristaju na ženu kao predsjednika države. Sada, na jednoj strani imamo demokratsku USA, gdje žena gotovo nema šanse postati predsjednica, i Pakistan, gdje je žena već bila predsjednica. To se isto dogodilo i u Turskoj, drugoj muslimanskoj zemlji, gdje je žena bila premijer Vlade. Istinit je podatak da su žene u Saudijskoj Arabiji tek nedavno dobile osobne dokumente i sa time će steći pravo glasa, ali nemojte zaboraviti da su kanadske žene to isto pravo dobile samo sedamdeset godina ranije; otprilike koliko je, po Kanađanima, njihova zemlja ekonomski ispred Saudijaca, što je još jedna od zabluda. Sa ovim pada večerašnja Morrelova teza iz studenske kafane da su žene u muslimanskim zemljama bez ikakvih prava. Njemu predlažem da upita udovicu kralja Jordana, Huseina, zašto se ne vraća u rodnu Ameriku i napokon krene sa životom bez muka; pa, muž joj je već nekoliko godina mrtav! – Sada prelazim na pravdu, kao drugu odrednicu američkog društva... Pravdu stvaraju pravedni zakoni. Zakon je pravna mjera da bi se, podjednako za sve, dostigla pravda. Za Amerikance nije pravda ako se imaju četiri žene. Bigamija, ili posjedovanje više žena, kažnjiva je američkim zakonom. Muslimani čine nepravdu ako imaju više žena, a, recimo, mormoni u američkoj državi Utah, srcu Amerike, ne krše zakon iako imaju više žena, uglavnom mnogo mlađih. Čak policijski šef gradića Fort Davona u Utahu, koji se zakleo na američki zakon i ustav, ne krši ga uzimajući za žene dvije sestre od 13 i 15 godina. On, kao, ima pravo na to, jer mu to vjera dozvoljava, a musliman nema i njegov postupak je primitivan i netolerantan. Prilično dvoličan pogled u svoju i tuđu demokratiju i pravdu. – Večeras sam, po ko zna koji put, čuo kako se terorizam veže samo za muslimane. Je li bomba koju postavi muslimanski terorist u jeruzalemski autobus drukčija od bombe koju stavlja kršćanska IRA u Belfastu, ili Eta u Sevilji, ili Baska na Korzici, ili Tim Macway u Oclahomi. Ako nije, zašto se prva bomba zove islamska, a druge se ne nazovaju kršćanskim? Advokat Tima MacWaya ga je branio na sudu tezom čuvenog američkog predsjednika Thomasa Jaffersona: «Svako drvo demokratije se mora sa vremena na vrijeme zalijevati krvlju rodoljuba» i i citiranjem Isusa: «Svaki čovjek vrijedi više od svog najlošijeg djela». Naravno, i to je demokratija. Međutim, ni veća ni manja od demokratije u zemaljama koje se po američkom standardu nazivaju zaostalim i nedemokratskim. – Do slobode, kao prvog oslonca američkog društva, moralo se doći revolucijom. Revolucija je nošena na leđima vojnika patriota da bi prestala tiranija i zavladala podjednaka sloboda za svakog. Američki vojnik je predstavljen imidžom garanta slobode, demokratije i pravde. Također, i operacije američke vojske nose ovaj predznak. Malo vam je poznato da je posljednji Božiji Poslanik Muhammed, a.s., još 629. godine n.e., prvi postavio časna pravila ratovanja i ponašanja svojih vojnika na bojnom polju, obraćajući im se prije Bitke na Mu’ti riječima: «Borite se u ime Boga, Allaha, dž. š., i na Njegovom putu protiv Njegovih nevjernika. Ne pljačkajte, ne palite i ne ubijajte djecu, žene i stare osobe. Ne smijete okaljati čast, sjeći stabla i palme. Ne rušite kuće». U Evropi, sedam stoljeća kasnije, kršćani ulaze u tadašnju muslimansku Španiju; ruše, pale, ubijaju, protjeravaju. Iz Španije kasnije odlaze u Južnu Ameriku; uništavaju možda najstariju civilizaciju na svijetu, Inke, a iza sebe ostavljaju pustoš i uspostavu kršćanstva ognjem i mačem, takozvanu inkviziciju, nastavljajući ono što je već urađeno u Evropi. Ovu činjenicu potvrđuju svi historičari... I uprkos istini da je Muhammed a.s. strogo naredio svojim vojnicima da se vladaju časno u borbi, a stoljećima kasnije kršćani harali u osvajačkim pohodima ubijajući i paleći, američka javnost barata sa pojmom džihad kao islamskim svetim ratom protiv kršćana. – Želim Morrelu i drugima reći tačnu definiciju džihada: «Džihad je čišćenje Allahove (Božije) zemlje od nasilja, izdaje, grijeha i tiranije, a radi stvaranje sigurnosti, mira, milosti, pažnje, prijateljstva i čovječanstva». Džihad se primjenjuje u svim aspektima života i u stvarnosti traži od svakog muslimana maksimum napora da bude bolji čovjek, ne griješeći se o Božije zakone. Naravno, džihad dozvoljava borbu, ali samoodbrambenu. Nema nacije na ovom svijetu koja je čitavo svoje postojanje ratovala. Ili se je odbranila, ili je nestala, ili je okupirala druge, što znači da džihad primijenjen u borbi zauzima manji dio života svakog muslimana. Za okupatore, džihad ne vrijedi. Za teroriste, džihad ne vrijedi. Za one koje vrše tiraniju, zaboravljaju na prava drugog i žive na račun drugih, džihad ne vrijedi. Za one koji ubiju jednog nevinog čovjeka, džihad ne vrijedi. Kur'an, muslimanska knjiga Božije Objave, kaže: «Ako ubiješ samo jednog nevinog čovjeka, kao da si ubio čitavo čovječanstvo». Ako muslimansku zemlju okupira kršćanin, onda je džihad borba protiv okupatora. Ako kršćansku zemlju okupira musliman, onda džihad priliči više kršćaninu nego muslimanu. Džihad se nije dogodio u New Yorku, niti na nekom drugom mjestu gdje nevin strada. Znate li da su svi potencijalni muslimanski teroristi protjerani iz svojih zemalja, jer zloupotrebljavaju riječ džihad i rade mnoge stvari protiv islamskih pravila? Znate li, također, da Arapi sačinjavaju manje od 18 posto muslimanskog svijeta? Nije valjda da na Zapadu niko ne zna ove podatke. – Zablude mnoge vode do pogrešnih ubjeđenja. Opasno je ako su nosioci zabluda akademsko obrazovani građani. Bolje je da su u zabludi hiljadu manje obrazovanih nego jedan više obrazovan. Danas u islamskom svijetu imamo visok antiamerički osjećaj. Isto tako, u Americi, antiarapski ili antimuslimanski. Obrazovani ljudi, bilo koje nacije, trebaju se upitati jesu li oni uzrok tome. Poznaju li dovoljno druge i koliko imaju zabluda. Vratite se samo deset minuta nazad, na odgovore nekolicine vas na moja pitanja. Da, Martin je u pravu, Amerika je demokratska zemlja, široke slobode i prava, ali i druge su. Rochara kaže da su časne katoličke sestre. U pravu je, ali časne su i pokrivene muslimanke i njihovo pravo je da budu takve, nikako degradacija ili manjak slobode. Morrel kaže da su muslimani tamnopute kože, nose bradu i duge haljine. Možda je iznenađenje da ispred vas stoji musliman koji ne odgovara ovom Morrelovom opisu. Čuo sam, također, da je kod muslimana nedostatak tolerancije. Podsjetio bih vas na prošlosedmičnu priču našeg uvaženog profesora kako je, hodajući protestanskim dijelom Belfasta, osjetio na sebi prijeteće poglede drugih prolaznika. Iako im se ljubazno smiješio u znak pozdrava, oni su ga i dalje mrko gledali, sve dok ga nije sreo jedan njegov student i rekao: «Profesore, vi ste ovdje u opasnosti. Imate na glavi kapu koju uobičajeno nose katolici». Ova njegova priča bi možda nekoga i nasmijala, ali pitajte njega je li mu bilo do smijeha. Eto, umalo ode glava zbog kape, i to u Evropi, kažu bešici civilizacije. – Ja bih ovdje završio večerašnju prezentaciju sa zaključkom da je svijet pun različitosti. Ono što je normalno ovdje, možda i nije na drugom kraju zemaljske kugle. Postoje brane, zidovi, ali i mostovi. Mi, akademski obrazovani građani, trebamo se služiti mostovima, prelazeći sa jedne obale na drugu u prijateljski susret drugima. To nam nalažu i civilizacija i vjera. Ne sudite. Upoznajte. Ne ostanite u zabludi. Obrazujte se. Hvala vam. Muk je vladao u učionici. Dalekih pogleda, studenti su ostali potpuno nijemi. Polahko priđoh svom stolu i sjedoh. Profesor Mercer završi svoje bilješke, ustade i iziđe na podij. Pogleda na sat i reče: – Trideset pet minuta. Prekoračio si podobro, ali vrijedilo je. Hvala ti. Čestitam, dobar posao. Profesor završi uobičajnim američkom pohvalom i poče aplaudirati. Studenti se trgoše, pogledaše se između sebe, i pridružiše profesoru u gromoglasnom aplauzu. Bio sam prazan i zamišljen, ni sam ne znajući zašto je nekim ljudima istina tako teška i daleka, a zabluda lagahna i bliska. Kategorija:Sloboda Kategorija:Pravda Kategorija:Demokratija Kategorija:Djela